My Spot Between His Arms
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: A story (one-shot) of Marie and her relationship with Double D through the years. It is told through her eyes in how she came to be fixated in the boy with the ski hat and how they became a couple. One-shot Genre: Romance and slice of life


**My Spot Between His Arms**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Eddward Samuel Vincent or Double D was a boy I came to know for many years. Most would say he was simply a nerd; one with the highest score in all of our school's history or any school within our district. I would say they were wrong. Double D was way more than a nerd; so much more. There was more to him than the books he read, the programs he watched, and the devices he invented. I would know, because I was there for a good chuck of them. Ever since I laid my eyes on him, which was at the age of 8, I knew he was the one. It happened when I was walking back home. We bumped into each other at a corner, the force was enough to push the both of us to the ground. As I shook my head, I looked across from me to see who was the dumbhead, but then it happened. Something sort have clicked in me and my eyes were dead set on him. I instantly thought he was cute, with his lime green eyes staring apologetically at me.

He quickly got up, and went over to me with an outstretched hand. I took it and lifted myself up. I felt sadden when he let go, but nodded when he apologized. He asked if I was hurt anywhere, and I shook my head. I hadn't said a word yet. The words refused to come out, but when he insisted to check my arms, I could not refuse him. He gave a quick look, holding each one with the utmost care. I was never treated so gently before. He made me feel like I was some precious porcelain. I liked the feelings. After a bit, he found nothing, much to my dismay. When I realized I was going to miss my program, I quickly thanked him before running off. As I ran, I felt him staring at my direction, but I did not turn back to see if that was true. After that, I found out his name through a girl in my school. He was in the class next to mine and I would sometime see him in the hallway. Even with the opportunities I had, I didn't approach him; least not right away. No. I decided to keep my distance and watch from afar. Back then, he usually stayed close to his friends, Ed and Eddy. They were practically inseparable. I even heard them call each other "brothers". That only made my investigation a bit difficult, but even so, I wasn't disappointed.

Within the first few weeks, I discovered that he was the most respectful, noble, and gentle boy I ever encountered. Something I felt like I knew since our first encounter. I was glad I transferred school that year. The boys in Lemon Brook were nothing compared to him. One time when he went to the candy store, he opened the door for an old couple and stood there as four more people came in and out of the store. Inside, he went with the classic jawbreaker packed in a bag and even gave the cashier his change. When he saw me staring at him through the glass window, he smiled at me and shared his bag of jawbreakers with me outside. He didn't even know me (I mean really know me, you know?), but he was kind enough to share his candies and name without expecting anything back.

I enjoyed that jawbreaker more than usual as I swirled it around my mouth, my eyes never leaving his. He took notice, and I could clearly see the pink across his face. He was so cute. I couldn't help myself as I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder. It felt nice. It was simple. Did I mention he was cute? Because he was. When the sun began to set, he took me home. He insisted, telling me the potential danger and how he would sleep soundly at night if he knew I was safely at home. Sweet, right? Well, despite how great my day was, I could not muster the courage to hold his hand as we went down to the trailer park. I remembered how angry I was, walking down the cement sidewalk with our shoulders brushing every so often and me chatting in my head of how idiotic I was for being such a wuss. I tried not to show it in my face as I quickly gave my thanks before going inside, but before I went in, I heard his voice calling out.

"I never did get your name miss." His voice was stitched with anxiety. I could tell. He was nervous. That made the shaking heart of mine to lay still.

"Marie. Marie Kanker." I said, smiling as I walked back.

"Marie. I'll be sure to remember that."

That did me in as I embraced him. I couldn't hold it in as I squeezed his body close to me. His scent my nose picked up easily. It was a wonderful smell; a smell I could get used to. Before things got weird between us, I let go and gave him a final farewell as did he. That night couldn't have gotten better. Nothing my sisters did that night, could change my expression I had on my face. They tried, but ultimately failed as I settled down in my bed, thinking of the boy with the ski hat.

We kept in touch after that. I even confessed my Ma to let me stay in Peach Creek after my sisters transferred back to Lemon Brook. Whenever he saw me, he would make it his priority to greet me. I would try to do the same, but sometimes, I couldn't. It wasn't because I was nervous. No. We met enough time to get past that. The problem was his friends and the other children of "the cul-de-sac". They would look at me and my sisters, and their eyes would avert.

Why? You may be saying that. Simple. Kanker sisters have the reputation to do whatever they wanted by force and I was one of them. Sure, I would sometime do that, but I haven't lately. Not since I transferred to Peach Creek school district, but I guessed my reputation from Lemon Brook spoke for me as it labeled me a troublemaker.

Still, no matter the rumors, Double D continued to talk to me as he did the first time.

It was sweet. Real Sweet, you know? We would talk, mostly just the two of us (not that I'm complaining, because I'm not), and go out to some places. Before I knew it, a few years went by and we continued to do the same. There were some changes, mind you, like going over to each other houses (mostly his because of my annoying sisters) and even sleeping over. His parents weren't too keen about seeing me, but after I abode to their household rules perfectly, they began to warm up to me (enough to sleep over at least). Should I mention that I got my own room (a guest room) for whenever I slept over? Because I do. They had this spare room and after a few times, they said it could be my second room.

Happy as I was, I thought of it as one step closer to my goal. I brought only a handful of my things like a few sets of clothes, comb, mirror, sketchbook and personal drawings. I even began to call Double D a few "pet names" which he was fine with, but I noticed how red his cheeks got when I said it in front of other people like his friends. That didn't stop me from saying it. It only made me want to say it some more, to see that bashful side of him. So cute.

At the time, I thought it would continue to be like this; me and Double D, doing our things. I never expected another girl to latch herself onto him like some leech. It happened during our second year of middle school. Nazz van Bartonschmeer. Miss Popular. I knew they shared math class together and knew that she asked him for some help on the coursework, but I didn't expect THAT to occur. They got together for another study session in his house (in his living room). I personally do not like math too much, so I settled into my 2nd room and simply listened to my music. After a while, I came out with one side of my headphones out. I planned to call out to them, to see if they want to go out and get something to eat, but I caught something. Something she said.

"Double D?"

"Hm?"

"Can I hold your face for a second?"

I was like, what! I leaned from the wooden rails and looked down.

"Nazz what are you doing?" My shoulders were beginning to tremble. He didn't give the okay (yet), but she still did it before he had a chance to speak. Her hands were caressing each side of his face.

"Ssshh... I want to see something..." She began as she leaned in. For a moment, I thought she DID IT. You know, KISSED him. No. She had conjoined their foreheads and waited. After a bit, she let go.

"What was that about?" Double D asked, his face flashed in red.

Nazz took in a deep breath and looked up at his eyes, cheeks sort of matching his. "I wanted to know if maybe I like-like you."

I couldn't believe it. The blonde cheerleader was hitting on my man. She was supposed to be his friend; his not-to-close friend that he would talk to from time to time.

"Oh."

His voice. He was nervous, REAL nervous. I could tell from his voice.

"I do."

My hands were tightening on the rails, but even so, I couldn't do anything to stop it. I looked to Double D and saw his mouth opening to reply. Now was his turn to talk.

"Nazz, I like you...really... but I actually like-like someone else."

I nearly slipped my hands from the rails upon hearing that.

"It's Marie, isn't it?" Why did she mention my name? Probably because I was the girl he spoke to the most. It was common knowledge for anyone in our school.

"It is. I'm sorry."

"I had a feeling, you know? You two always hanged out together, and have this air around you guys. I was hoping it wouldn't be like that." Her voice was cracking; most likely she was in tears.

Double D took hold of her hands, bringing her close to his body. "Nazz, you're a wonderful girl; bright and beautiful. I'm sure that if I didn't like Marie, you would be the source of my affections without a doubt." He pulled back before giving a warm smile at the still crying girl. "Now Let's finish this assignment, and I'll walk you home. Okay?"

I heard a muffled 'okay' from her before returning to my room. I lost my appetite, but not because of depression. I was happy. Beyond happy. I was delighted. He liked me. I did feel a little sorry for her, but overall, I was really happy. I went on my bed and tuned in to my music.

That night, I went to see him. He was still in the living room, his head down even though one of his favorite documentaries was on. I took a seat next to him.

"Hey..." I began, looking at his dispirited figure. He looked up and took notice of my appearance.

"Hello Marie." His head returned to his original position, staring at the carpeted floor. His parents were late at coming home, but that was common with them.

"I heard practically everything. You rejected her, so why are you feeling so glum?"

"W-What! Y-You did?"

I nodded. "So why the long face?"

He dropped his head to the original position I found him in.

"I misled her. I unintentionally led her heart to me, and upon its arrival, shattered it into multiple pieces. I didn't want that."

"Double D, look. Nazz did not regret confessing to you. In the pit of her mind, she knew there was a chance you would reject her, but she still did it anyway because she like-like you. She wanted you to know at least that much. Okay?" I said, my hand on his shoulder.

He took everything I said along with a deep breath. "Okay."

"Good. Now lets watch something a little more gory." I shuffled my way closer to his body and propped my head on his shoulder as I changed the channel. Once I found something bloody enough to satisfy my need, I left it on that.

"So you heard everything?"

"That's right."

"Oh...gosh... I...well do you...no..." Double D let out another sigh. "Marie, do want to go out this Saturday?"

"Sure."

We watched a classic blood splatter film the whole night. When we woke up, we found ourselves sleeping together in the sofa, with a warm blanket covering us. I could hear his heart with its enchanting jingle. I didn't want to leave, but I sprang up when I realized that his parents saw us like this. I was so embarrassed because I deliberately broke one of their rules. This could seriously hurt my chances to get in good with his parents. Luckily for me, his mother was still there. She was in the kitchen, writing on a sticky note when I arrived to the scene (Double D was still waking up). She said we were cute together along with some other things. Like how serious it was between us (how embarrassing to hear that from his mom) and that I was not simply using him. I understood her, Double D was pretty innocent.

"I like that innocent side of him." I said a bit too loud. It came out so suddenly. We were both astonished by what I said, but then she giggled. She said how cute I was and how glad she was for Double D to have someone like me. I looked to the ground, the shame returning threefold as my face resembled that of a cherry.

The date was phenomenal. We went to the aquarium early in the morning and spent the entire day watching the fishes through the glass. It was funny because we began making funny faces to scare some of them off. Well, I started to and then Double D began to join me. As we got to the MARCH OF THE PENGUIN show, Double D grabbed hold of my hand as he directed us to our seats. The reason why I mentioned it, was because as we sat down he made no move to let go. My head naturally found its way to his broad shoulders; he even got me a penguin plushie after the show. I almost wished the day had never ended, but otherwise, THAT wouldn't have happened.

When we were walking back home, Double D told me a time when he and his friends got stuck at a kiddie pool a year ago. It was a party that Nazz was hosting for summer. I wasn't invited of course. I wasn't bothered by it. Well, it ended with him and his friends going home while inside that kiddie pool. How funny was that! I was starting to hate myself for not being there.

"I really like the wonderful sound of laughter from your lips." He said, earning my attention.

"Really? Well aren't you glad I'm always around you?" I got close to his face. His face became pink across his cheeks.

"I consider myself fortunate indeed...but..." He began, was he turned away. I could not longer see the bashful face of his.

"But?"

"If possible, I want to secure myself with you. Marie, want I mean is...would you be my girlfriend?"

I did not give him a verbal response; there was no time for that. Instead, I took both side of his face and leaned my head toward his. Our kiss met for the very first time. His hands began to mimic mine as they caressed my cheeks, the kiss only deepened.

"I love you..." "I love you."

We looked at each other, and after a moment, began laughing. We were both embarrassed yet happy. He pulled me in, placing his forehead against mine. Our eyes stared at each other, and the kiss resumed. I actually became rather addicted to the taste of his lips. I wanted to be able to kiss him for as long as I lived (and beyond).

Since then, I did not care where we were, I leaned myself into him. I enjoyed the feel of his chest on my head. His heart beating a wonderful lullaby as his arms wrapped around me. His lips touching mine as they exchanged our feelings. There was no way I would trade this for the world. It was my spot. My spot between his arms.

 **-End**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I am really enjoying writing EddXMarie. There's something about them that leave me very content (beside the fact that they are more easy to write fanfics than EddXNazz). I hoped you enjoyed this story, I know I did.**

 **Side-note: I finished "Breaking The Undesirable Cycle" (my longest fanfics to date), so I now have more time to focus on other projects. So with that, I'll be shifting my attention to "The Three of Us", along with "Please Accept Me."**

 **Please continue to read and review! Until next time! - _sorrowXdarkness_**


End file.
